Truth Be Told
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: Harry finds out a secret which turns his world upside-down. Truths and lies are releashed but will they brack Harry's heart after some-one important to him dies? Please and Read and Reveiw!
1. Truth Be ToldMemories

One hot summers day, around midday, James Potter awoke sweating all over as if he had ,had a very moody night but he wasn't at home at home like some people were at this time but, he was in a grave yard. The sun was beating down on his face as the ground under him was hard and hot :he had never felt so sweaty. All around was stones to mark the grave of loved ones ,but when James looked at the church ,memories came flooding back to him. It was 23rd September ,oh how well he remembered that day :his wedding day. The chimes of the church bells rang through his ears as the endless chatter of the guests flooded into the church for the wedding of James Harold Potter and Lilyanna Rose Evans .He sighed at the thought of her. Lily Evans ,soon to be his wife, looked more beautiful on that day then any other. Her red-rose sleek hair fell behind her shoulders with slight curls to round off the ends :her prefect green eyes danced to the candle light as she along with Remus walked up the iasle to the alter. Because her father was dead Remus had offered to give Lily away. He sighed again. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black ,his best friends in the world ,who had stood by him no-matter-what were properly dead for all he know. Dragging his mind away from that faithful day ,James ' eyes fall on a particular grave stone . His breathe court in his throat ,he was having trouble breathing:

Lily Evens Potter (1960-1981)

Died:-31st October 1981

Died protecting her son Harry James Potter

Loved by many people and will be greatly missed

R.I.P

As he finished reading tears were streaming down his face as he got to his feet but only to fall again. His heart was pumping wildly in his chest like there was no tomorrow. His family was dead. He looked around in hope to find Harry's grave but it wasn't there .It was to much to take onboard ;he collappised glutching his heart as if he let go to would jump out of his chest. He took one last look at Lily's grave before he disappeared ,out the gate and down a long path through a deserted village near the grave yard ,in which he started his journey alone. He didn't know where to go. But he continued on his journey in to the outside world.

After about two hours of walking James crashed out under a huge oak tree, not knowing what to do. Then suddenly, the tree's behind him started to shack .Heart beating fast, he looked behind him and saw two pair of glowing eyes staring at him, then out of no-where he saw four more pairs of glowing eyes staring at him but these eyes were young. James started to back away because he didn't have his wand any-more then as the eyes closed in on him he took this chance and made a run for it but he wasn't fast enough because he was knocked down by a werewolf and a black dog , who James thought was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. His BEST friends. Was he right ?

"Who are you and what are you doing out at this time disarmed or are you a muggle?" asked the werewolf while transforming into a human. "And why do you so much like our dead best friends James Potter?"

"My name is James Potter and I'm looking for Godric Hallow ,my home well at lest I thought it was until before that attack which happened on Halloween by that...that bustard Voldemort !"

"I thought I recognised you...! Did you just say that you are JAMES POTTER! Lily Potter's husband?" said Sirius who couldn't believe what he was hearing. James Potter his best friend in the world was alive after all of these years.

"Yes, that's me but if you don't mind I don't want to talk about Lily right now!" said James trying to find his feet. Then two boys and a girl came running out of the bush. One boy looked like James' twin apart from the eyes (which were green ) a scar on his forehead. The other boy had red fiery hair and many freckles and finally the girl had long brown straight hair that flowed in the wind.

But as soon as they came to a stop they transformed into humans.

"What's taking you two so long Me, Ron and Hermione need to get back to Hogwarts before any of the teachers notice that we are not there expectedly that git Snape and who is he because he looked a lot alike my dad? God, that is something I don't want to remember !" asked Harry Potter, with hot clear tears fighting to be shown in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh sorry Harry this is James Potter, your farther!" replied Remus looking at Harry then at James.

"No that's not true! He was killed years ago and now you expected me to believe that he alive?" Then Harry started to run back to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione closely at his heels ,while Remus and the others followed ,hoping that they would be able to speak to Harry before he got lost in the real world.

" Please Harry I know it is a shock but it's true!" shouted Sirius, trying to catch up with Harry and his friends before they got them-self's in real trouble.

Finally, Harry and his friends arrived at Hogwarts unharmed, but they were breathing really hard. They walked into the Great Hall hoping that Sirius, Remus and James would not find them if they were in there. As they entered every thing went quite and every one including the teachers were staring at them as if they had never seen them before. But all was broken when Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, stood up smiling at his fellow students and said in loud voice "Where have you three been, I know not in Hogwarts!"

"We.. We were...!"started Ron, but was continued by Harry. "we were outside of Hogwarts with Sirius, Remus, and ...!"

"And who?"

"James Potter, well that what Remus and Sirius said."

Then the large oak doors flung open and in stepped Sirius, Remus and James?

"Sorry Albus, but we need to talk to Harry about some-one.!" said Remus.

"About James Potter?" asked Dumbledor in shock, because he didn't believe that JAMES POTTER was alive but once he saw who they were with he broken into a huge smile ,but he still had trouble believing James was alive !

"Yes ,but can we talk about this later because Harry needs to excepted this,"

* * *

Please read more and review to tell me what you think. Thanks HWayre 


	2. Explaining

Harry know that he couldn't get out of this one ,so with head hung low he followed Sirius ,Remus and James out of the Great Hall and to the DADA office ,but as he left he could still fell that every-one was watching him.

"Harry you need to understand that James Potter is alive and I hope he has a good exasperation on why is alive now and don't return before" said Remus in a soft voice, while giving James a look which made him a feel very uncomfortable, but he know that Harry needed to know the truth about the past.

When they reach the office sat down of a deck and said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear" Harry please make your-self comfortable I am going to explain every thing… that I can remember."

"Well it all started three hours before the attack at Godric Hallow ,I was upstairs trying to get Harry to go to sleep but it wasn't working ,I didn't want to disturb Lily because she was cooking. But as I was trying to get Harry asleep ,I had this odd feeling so I went downstairs and opened the front door to find no-one was there. Returning ,to the living room ,because I finally got Harry to sleep I ,sat down by Lily and we were just talking about our last mission we went on for the Order in France."

"Three hours had past when I had that feeling again but this stronger so ,once again I opened the front door ,in addition to the last time ,there was a man ,but the man infrout of me was about to change our lives forever. It was Voldemort!"

At this point James had tears streaming down his face but he continued...

"I screamed to Lily to go and get Harry while I held back Voldermort ,but I knew that I couldn't hold him off for long. I was about to grab my wand ,but it was to late Voldermort got the best side of me. As I fell , I could heard screams coming from Harry's room ,I could hear Lily asking Voldermort for mercy over and over again then there was no-more. I knew that Lily was dead and I would be soon as well and that is really all I could remember!"

Once Harry had heard every-thing that James had to say ,he had a cross-over feeling of anger and sadness ,building up inside of him but before he could unleash it he ,stood up and walked out of the office and heading up the Grand staircase to the seventh floor and went through an old wooden door. Soon he found a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk .

"Password?" she said

"Marauders mischief"

Then the portrait of the fat lady swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. He stepped in and found him-self in the Gryffindor common room that was over-flooding with students busting with questions to ask him ,but Harry just pushed his way through the crowd and finally found his best friends.

Hermione Ganger, who had brown straight hair that fall past her shoulders, was a fifth year girl and Ronald Wesley ,a fiery redhead, were sitting infrout of the burning fire not daring to speak to each-other. But when Ron saw Harry, he said "I'm tired I'm going to bed you coming Harry?"

"Yeh, goodnight Hermione!"

Nothing was said after that, as the boys headed up to the Boys dormitory and changed into their pyjamas and got into bed ,but before Ron could question Harry ,he fell asleep almost at once. But what Harry didn't know was that there was some-one out there in the big out-side world was going to change Harry's life even-more.

But who are they or what are they ?

Please review!

Thanks

HWayre


End file.
